ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Event 134
Match Card -Opening Segment- The status of the X-Division Championship Match One "Strong Style Redneck” Chris Richards w/ ATM vs. Martin Kirby Match Two El Ligero vs. Noma Dar Tag Team Match (Champions vs. Champions) The Sword of Essex (Will Osperay & Scotty Wainwright) vs. Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby & Tristen Ramsey) Women of Honor Liv Morgan vs. Cameron Women's Tag Team Match Mia Jade Leng & Carmella vs. Bea Priestley & Lana Austin Match Four Drew Galloway vs. Jeff Hardy Co-Main Event The Undertaker vs. Trent Seven Progress World Heavyweight Championship "The Destroyer" Jason Walker challenger vs. "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne Champion Match Results NWA: Primetime Wrestling Event 134 (LIVE! Kingsport Auditorium, Kingsport, TN/Attendance-1,478) (5/12/17) (Doors open: 6pm) (Belltime: 8pm-11pm) (Spike TV) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehf6fG__KTQ I Just Wanna Be Loved plays as the Camera pans around the crowd all pumped for a great night of Wrestling, as it goes to the Commentating booth. Kevin Kelly: Greetings and Welcome to NWA: Primetime Wrestling Live at the Kingsport Civic Auditorium in Kingsport, TN I'm Kevin Kelly along side Hardcore Legend Steve Corino and we've got a great card lined up for you all tonight. Steve nods at him. Steve: That's right Kevin tonight in the main event "The Destroyer" Jason Walker will take on "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne for the Progress Championship title, and then we'll see for the first time Liv Morgan vs. Cameron after Cameron took a lost from former NWA Women Champion Charoltte Flair. Then https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZY3j0KDI8s hits as the Owner James Walker comes out of the current with the NWA X-Division Championship title and he gets into the ring and he is handed the microphone as his music dies down. James: Welcome to NWA: Primetime as you all may of known the former champion that held this belt Neville was taken out by Randy Orton. Fans cheer and holler. James: So at National Mayhem we'll have the biggest 15 men Ulitmate X Match to determine who the new NWA X-Division Champion is and now...... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6codcGiwwU hits as Pete Dunne comes out to the ring holding the Progress World Championship title, and he gets into the ring and snatches the mic from James, and looks at him as fans chant you suck 5 times. Pete: I can't understand you I'm having to defend my title here in this crappy fed against some guy that I can beat with ease I should be at Progress getting ready for my next title defense. James looks at him. James: Here in NWA we wrestle we're not BTW or anyother fed that does this here we wrestle and prove that we belong here in this ring, and you are going to face my grandson for your championship later tonight. James leaves as his music hits as Pete Dunne isn't happy. -------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) -------- Match One "The Tennessee Redneck" Chris Richards w/ATM vs. Martin Kirby Referee: Nick Patrick Results: Chris Richards dominates this match with a powerbomb for the win. After the match: Richards leaves the ring as fans boo him. -------- -Backstage- Ace is talking with Jessica on the phone checking up on her and he looks at Chase Owens as they just stare at each other. -------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------- Match Two (Triple Threat) El Ligero vs. Noma Dar w/Alicia Fox vs. "The Cowboy" Chris Storm Ref: Andrew Thomas Match Results: All three men pushed theirselves to the limit throughout this match as Chris attempts a Last Call Superkick, but Dar ducks and Storm nails Ligero and he rolls out of the ring and Storm and Dar hits each other with stiff forearm shots. And Dar hits the high knee and then puts him in a knee bar and Storm gets to the ring ropes and Dar attempts a pin and Storm pushes him off and he hits Fox and she lands hard on the floor and Dar is shocked and worried and turns into a Last Call Superkick and goes for the pin and gets the 3 count. Winner via pinfall: "The Cowboy" Chris Storm (12:12) After the match: Chris and BT Gunn start brawling and Gunn powerbombs him and walks out of the ring. ---------- -Interview- Tina Walker who just got off an injury was interviewed by Renee Young about how she's feeling and she states that she's ready to get back in the ring and that she's feeling great, then the NWA Women's Champion Cameron walks over to her and they just stared at each other. --------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ---------- Tag Team Match (Champion vs Champion) The Swords of Essex (Will Osperay & Scotty Wainewright) vs. Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby & Tristen Ramsey) Match Results: These two teams push themselves as Osperay and Wainewright isn't doing this to give the fans a show they want to destroy Tennessee Pride and be the number one tag team in the world, as Osperay attempts the Ospcutter (springboard ace crusher) but Matt gets out of it and superkicks him and then tags in Tristen who is a house out of fire, in the final moment of the match Scott distracts the ref and Will gets brass knuckles out and bashes Ramsey with them and then springboards off the second rope and hits the Ospcutter (Springboard Ace Crusher) and then gets to the top rope and hits the 630 splash and goes for the cover and gets the victory. Winners via Pinfall: The Swords of Essex (Will Osperay & Scotty Waineright) (23:12) After the match: Commissioner Anderson comes down and looks at them and gets a microphone and reverses the refs decision and gives the win to the NWA United States Tag Team Champions, as Osperay and Waineright were livid along with Blampried. -------- -Backstage- The Essex and Adam were livid about what happened. Will: That's a travesty we won the match fair and square and then the commissioner had to come out there and reverse the decision cause he doesn't like cheating, when he was in WWE he cheated left and right to win his matches and now that he's wearing a two piece suit he thinks that he can reserve wins. Adam looks at him. Adam: Will, Will at least you didn't have to defend the belts here. Then Jeff Jarrett shows up. Jeff: Mr. Blamepried welcome to NWA and I couldn't help over hear that they didn't have to defend their tag team titles here well seeing how Osperay has a contract here and he's a champion he has to either put the tag titles on the line next week or he's not coming back to WCPW ever again. Adam looks at Jeff and isn't happy. Adam: No I refuse to have MY CHAMPIONSHIPS DEFENDED IN AMERICA MY RULES ARE LAW. Adam then turns and sees Randy Orton. Randy: Mr. Blamepried I saw how you screwed over Drew cause he was contracted here to NWA and WWE cause you were afraid to have your title here in American soil be glad I'm not the WCPW World Heavyweight Champion cause I wouldn't care if I was your champion I'd show up with the belt wherever I am at. Adam looks at Randy a bit scared. Adam: Fine The Swords of Essex will defend their tag team titles next here in NWA: Primetime. Will and Scotty not happy about it. --------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) --------- Women of Honor Liv Morgan vs. Cameron Match Results: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDJ4luDOmfI Living large hits as Liv Morgan comes out of the curtains to a massive pop and she high fives the fans and gets into the ring as Bobby Cruise starts the introductions. Bobby Cruise: The following match is set for one fall introducing first in the ring from Paramus, New Jersey LIV MORGAN. Streamers fly into the ring as she's on the second turnbuckle as fans erupt in a massive pop, and she gets in the corner waiting for her opponent to get into the ring. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ7aIIJn9No Girlbye hits as fans get into massive boos as Cameron comes out holding the NWA Women's Championship title around her waist, and she doesn't care about then and she's a bit frustrated after losing to Charlotte last week. Bobby Cruise: Approaching the ring next from Northridge, California she's the NWA Women's Champion Cameron. Cameron removes her title from her waist and raises it up as fans boo her and she just mouths off to them and she gives it to the ring person and the ref Nick Patrick checks them both and rings the bell as fans chant Morgan five times as Cameron gets frustrated about it. both Liv and Cameron lock up with a collar elbow tie up Cameron goes behind and slams Liv down and goes for the cover 1, 2 Liv kicks out at 2, Liv stares at Cameron as she struts up to her and taunts her. Liv and Cameron circle each other and they lock up again and Liv grabs the leg and Cameron and hits a Dragon cork screw on her leg as Cameron backs up holding her leg and she gets into the ropes and demands that she gets back, the ref pushes Liv back as she's holding her hand up. Cameron stretches out her leg and she tries the strength test but kicks Liv in the stomach and then hits her head on the top turnbuckle and shoulder tackle to the gut as the ref counts 1, 2, 3, 4.....Cameron backs up as the ref warns her about the count, Cameron Irish whips Liv into the other corner she caught the ropes and hits Cameron with an elbow strike and a missile dropkick and goes for the cover 1, 2...Cameron kicks out at 2 as Liv stays on the champion. Liv measures up Cameron and leaps on her to get the choke but Cameron pushes her off and hits her finisher Girl Bye (Snapped DDT) and goes for the cover 1, 2,....Liv kicks out at 2.999999 as Cameron gets frustrated about it and she rolls out of the ring and gets her championship and gets back into the ring holding it as the ref looks at her and threatens to dq her if she hits Liv with the title, and she is arguing with the ref when Peyton Royce and Billie Kay run into the ring and hits their tag team finisher Running one-handed bulldog dropped into kneeling knee onto Liv and they quickly gets out of the ring and runs to the ramp and Cameron picks Liv up and as she's about to hit a second girl bye Liv small packages Cameron 1, 2, 3!!!! Winner via pinfall: Liv Morgan (11:12) After the match: Liv runs through the crowd as Royce & Kay tried to attack her after the match and she stands tall with the fans cheering as she struts her stuff. -------- -Backstage- Jason is getting ready for his match against Pete Dunne when Timothy Retton walks up to him. Tim: So you're the tough guy here in Primetime I can say this watch your back or you might get an unexpected twist. Retton walks off. -------- (Commercial break) (Commercial Break) -------- Women's Tag Team match Mia Jade Leng & Carmella w/James Ellisworth vs. Bea Priestley & Lana Austin Ref: Elizabeth Henderson Match results: This tag team match was a bit weird cause Carmella rarely didn't get into the ring causing her and Mia to get into a war of words, and Ellisworth hits the no chin music onto Leng and Bea pins her and gets the 3 count. Winners via pinfall: Bea Priestley & Lana Austin (15:32) After the match: Carmella picks Mia up and hits the code of silence and I don't think the issue between these two women are over. ------- -Interview- Luke Thunder interviews Pete Dunne about having to defend his Progress Championship and Pete looks at him and states that he'll destroy Jason later tonight and leaves. -------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------- Match Four Drew Galloway vs. Jeff Hardy Ref: Earl Match Results: In the final moments of the match Drew is about to hook in the Futureshock but Hardy gets out of it and hits the Twist of Fate and removes his shirt and hits the Swanton Bomb and pins Drew and gets the win. Winner via pinfall: Jeff Hardy (11:23) After the match: Both men shook hands and the fans erupt in the pop. -------- -Backstage- The Undertaker is heading to the ring then all of the sudden he's jumped by the Agency and Timothy Retton body slams him and Chris Richards powerbombs him on a box and Daring and Kruze double superkicks him, and they run for it as the Bullet Club members Chase Owens and Karl Anderson chase them off as Styles and Omega are checking on the Undertaker. -------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------- Co-Main Event The Undertaker vs. Trent Seven Ref: Andrew Thomas Match Results: Trent is waiting in the ring as the Undertaker's theme hits and he comes out under his own power taped up and he gets into the ring and Trent is a bit worried about facing the man who went 21-0 at Wrestlemaina before losing to Brock Lesnar, and Undertaker was able to hit the Tombstone piledriver and gets the 3 count. Winner via pinfall: The Undertaker (11:23) After the Match: The Undertaker holds his ribs as he's in pain from Trent working over the injured ribs that he sustained in that backstage ambush, he's limping up the ramp and then raises his hand up as fans cheer him. ------- -Backstage- Commissioner Anderson is shocked by what he just saw and then he's approached by Pete Dunne and they stare at each other and he leaves to defend his championship. ------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------- Progress World Heavyweight Championship "The Destroyer" Jason Walker challenger vs. "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne c Ref: Mike Chioda Match Results: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSB7S30o1l0 hits as fans erupt in mix reactions to Jason who walks out to the ring and gets into the ring and paces about as he's not happy after what happened a few weeks ago to his little sister Tina, as the ref looks at him. Then https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6codcGiwwU hits as Pete Dunne comes out to the ring holding the Progress World Championship title, and he gets into the ring and he and Jason stare at each other as Jason mouths off to him as Chioda separates them as Bobby Cruise starts the introductions. Bobby Cruise: This match is set for one fall and it's for the PROGRESS WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP, Introducing first in the corner to my right weighting in at 234lbs he hails from Richmond, Virginia he is "The Destroyer" JASON WALKER! Jason raises his hands up as fans erupt in a massive mix reaction. Bobby Cruise: And his opponent from Birmingham, England he is the current, reigning, undefeated, undisputed, Progress Heavyweight Champion of the world "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne. Pete raises the title up as he gets in the face of Jason and Chioda pushes them back as he is handed the Progress title and he shows the fans and then hands it to the ring guy and checks both men and rings the bell, both men circle each other as they collar elbow tie up and they stop and then they do it again and Pete puts in a side headlock onto Walker and Jason pushes Pete into the rope and Pete goes down from the shoulder tackle cause Jason is strong as Pete is shocked by this. Pete bounces off the ring ropes and hits the mat again and Pete gets out of the ring and is frustrated about it. Jason kneels on the mat and motions Pete to get into the ring and have the match Pete gets into the ring slowly and Jason clotheslines him and powerslams Pete hard and gets a two count out of it and Jason teases the Dominatior and hits it and backs up into the corner and waits for Pete to get up and Jason runs towards Pete and Pete moves and Jason stops short of hitting Mike and Pete gets brass knuckles out and nails him in the jaw and Jason staggers Pete hits the Bitter End and goes for the pin and Jason kicks out at 2.9999 as Pete is shocked by that. Fans chant: This is Awesome, This Awesome, This is Awesome. Jason slowly gets up from the mat and then Pete grabs Jason and hits X-Plex (Rolling Release Suplex) and then he wants to add insult to injury as he backs into the corner and hits Jason with his own spear and goes into the pin 1, 2, 3!!!! Winner and Still Progress World Heavyweight Champion: "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne (10:23) After the match: Pete snatches the Progress Championship from Mike and bashes Jason upside the head with it and stands over him and raises the title up as the show concludes.